


Cute Sad Eyes (or, meet Porg the pug)

by Safe_urself_kill_em_all



Series: Locked in [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Quarantine, Slice of Life, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safe_urself_kill_em_all/pseuds/Safe_urself_kill_em_all
Summary: Rey and Ben's pride and joy is an old dog named Porg. Now, in quarantine, class time for Rey gets interesting when said pug thinks he is entitled to his master' attention no matter what she is doing.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Locked in [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Cute Sad Eyes (or, meet Porg the pug)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that time a few weeks ago when my Language Structure teacher made a video for her class and her cat showed up in the middle of it. Hope you like it!

Sometime before all this mess began Ben had convinced Rey to adopt a dog. Rey did argue about a lack of time and space back at their apartment but Ben had put on his best puppy eyes and somehow they had found themselves at the nearest shelter. Ben, surprisingly, wanted a small dog while Rey decided, angainst her better judgement, that she wanted a larger one . However it was the sad eyes of an elderly pug that called their attention. 

“It looks-” Rey started, trying to find the correct adjective for the pup’s eyes, all huge and watery but most of all very sad. 

“Like a porg” finished Ben with a knowing smirk. Rey noticed then that he was right and it indeed looked like the funny bird from Galaxy Wars. Rey remembers seeing Ben interact with the dog and just know in that moment that they had just found their new family member. And so Porg the pug had come to their lives. Fortunately, aside from his age, Porg was healthy. He liked to sleep a lot and play just the normal amount for a dog his age. He loved chicken and popcorn, so he was the perfect partner for movie night. He liked going on walks like any puppy and sniff around and make friends with the local dogs. He also was a wannabe pigeon hunter. 

Now, with herself currently sitting cross legged in front of the small dog bed with said dog comfortably laying on it, Rey wondered how on Earth she was going to explain to him that he couldn’t go out to his favorite park again. 

_bark_

“Don’t talk to me like that, it’s not my fault” she stared at his sad eyes, which by now they knew it was just how his face was, and crossed her arms. 

_bark bark_

“Yes, you can’t get sick but you’re old. We don’t know yet” she huffed and laid on the floor, belly down, next to the dog’s bed where the pup was resting. 

Moving from their apartment to the Organa-Solo household was a shock to the old dog. Even more so with the presence of another dog. A much bigger, heavier and fluffier dog. Chewie was a saint and Ben was sure the alaskan malamute was almost as old as his father but refused to acknowledge it. He still had the energy of a puppy and poor Porg could barely keep up with him. Most of the time the old pug hides away when he is not in the mood for playing or getting squished. For now they keep the dogs outside in the backyard, since it’s warm and so they don’t get in the way of their classes, but Porg has special privileges for being the tiny baby of the family.

_Whine. Bark_

“You look fine! I am the one that needs more exercise” argued Rey, head propped in one hand. 

_Whine_. Rey sighed, defeated.

“Yeah I guess you could have a-”

“Is he guilt tripping you again to give him treats?” Rey snapped her head to where the voice was coming from. 

“How long have you been there?” she wondered, feeling her face a little hot. 

“Somewhere between you two arguing and you laying on the ground” Ben mused while walking over and sitting in the perfectly functional sofa just next to his wife. He propped his socked feet on her butt. Rey laughed. 

“How comfortable” he mumbled. 

“He knows this is his walk time” Rey continued. Ben looked down at their dog who just panted happily at him. 

“A treat won’t make it better. And he _is_ kind of fat” the dog whined and Rey gasped un mock indignation. 

“Oi! he looks awesome!” she covered the dog’s small ears with her hands dramatically, a giggle scaping her seriour face. 

“He could do a run with Chewie, though. He has the backyard” 

“Two steps for Chewie are like a mile to Porg”

“He will get used to it”

* * *

Porg did get used to it. But he also didn’t like staying outside alone for too long. Especially after lunch. And, like he just knew, just when Rey was lecturing. 

At the beginning Porg was quiet, usually outside napping or playing with Chewie. The barking could be faintly heard if she was in the kitchen but when she took the office it was mostly quiet. So of course, at some point, something had to go wrong. In a kind of good way, though. 

It was a monday morning lecture. Rey felt tired and was only running on the black bitter brew her husband had concocted with Leia’s help and a chicken sandwich her father-in-law had tossed in her direction while she was in a hurry. She was just explaining to her kids about how the tests would be taken, as complex as it was, when there was a faint yell that sounded so much like Han-

“Porg NO!” but it was too late. 

Suddenly, and with an agility a dog his size and age shouldn’t have, he leaped right into her arms. There was a loud thud and she instinctively gasped when she realized it had been the dog’s head against the desk that had made the sound. 

“Oh my gods, are you okay?” she asked the dog while rubbing what she guessed was the sore spot. However the pup panted in her direction with something akin to a smile on his face, clearly unharmed. A soft knock on the office door made her raise her gaze. There, by the door, was a very awkward Han Solo. He was hunched over in a nervous way that was too much like Ben when he came to report he had eaten the last jar of marmalade. With a spoon. 

“I’m sorry” he mouthed, not quite sure if it was okay to come in or not since she was in the middle of a lecture. She sat up straighter in alarm. Right, she was in the middle of class. 

“It’s okay” she replied a little louder. Han apologized once again and left her alone. She turned to her students “Uh... “ she had already lost her train of thoughts already. Defeated, she did the only thing her brain could come up with “Well, class, this is Porg” She waved the small dog in front of the camera “Porg, this is everybody” Porg just perked his ears but seemed more interested in getting ear rubs. She saw that most of her students were smiling or seemed amused at her situation. 

“Well guys now we know this is something that can happen” she mumbled mostly to herself but was heard anyway “Hopefully not always”

“Uh, professor Kenobi?” came a shy female voice from her computer. Pork barked. 

“Yeah, miss…” she looked for the source of the sound, there a name popped “Connor?” 

“You said your dog was named Porg?” Rey blushed and let out an embarrassed laugh. 

“Uh, yeah. We uh, my husband and I, really like Galaxy Wars and out of the new movies we liked the porgs and when we saw this little guy” she inched the small dog closer to the camera so his sad eyes could be seen “we decided Porg was the perfect name” she lowered the dog to the floor so it could nap in the nearby blanket by the floor “off you go, mate-oof!” Porg decided he was too comfortable to be let down so as soon as his paws hit the floor, he jumped back up in her lap. Well then. 

“Hope you don’t mind your new classmate then. We’ve had our fun, now let’s continue” she sighed. At least Porg kept her thighs warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay at home and feed your pets many treats!


End file.
